


How to Surprise a Daughter of Athena

by StarlingChild4



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, just a silly little prompt I saw on Tumblr and wrote it down super fast a couple years ago, originally posted on ff.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlingChild4/pseuds/StarlingChild4
Summary: It's Annabeth's birthday, and Percy has a gift for her. Problem is, it doesn't seem to be very easy to unwrap, much to Percy's amusement and Annabeth's annoyance.Originally posted on ff.net, on Jan. 2, 2018
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 43





	How to Surprise a Daughter of Athena

"Percy, honestly, what kind of money did you spend on me?"

"Nothing more than what my Wise-Girl deserves."

"Yeah, but...." Annabeth faltered, staring at the gigantic wrapped box before her. "Don't you think this is a bit much?"

Percy laughed and sipped his blue Coke. It was Annabeth's 18th birthday and the two of them were celebrating by the lake at Camp Half-Blood. Most of the campers' festivities had died down by now, and it was just the two lovebirds alone, as Apollo drove the sun into the most beautiful sunset (Percy mentally thanked the sun god for the great backdrop). 

Annabeth nearly swayed with how overwhelmingly large Percy's birthday gift was to her. It was a square box that stood just below her chin and was wider than her arm-span. _He can't be serious!_

"Percy...."

"Babe, are you going to unwrap your gift or not?"

Annabeth sighed and tore timidly at a corner. Nothing jumped out, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Bracing herself, she ripped open the whole side of the square facing her. It was a plain cardboard box. She continued unwrapping until she reached the flaps to the box to see----

Annabeth glared at her boyfriend, who looked far too pleased with himself. 

"Perseus Jackson, you did NOT pull a 'wrap tons of boxes together till you get to the real present' deal, did you?!"

"I don't know, baby, you'll just have to keep unwrapping and find out."

And so, in the wake of that impudent response, Annabeth tore at her buried birthday gift with a vengeance. She unwrapped every single layer, tore open each box, growled in frustration, then began again. The original box was so big, she didn't bother trying to remove each of the other boxes, so ended up leaning against one side's flaps, reaching and reaching as the boxes increasingly shrunk.... 

"FINALLY!" Annabeth suddenly shouted in triumph, scrambling upright, holding a tiny box in her hands. She stumbled away from the layered boxed-gift and marched up to her now laughing boyfriend, and presented it to him. "This had better be the last one, Percy Jackson!" 

"Open it, then, and find out," Percy said, still laughing. 

Annabeth rolled her eyes and unwrapped the tiny cardboard box to find.... a small, velvet box. She glanced quizzically at Percy, then opened it. And gasped. 

Inside the little box, on a velvet cushion, sat the most intricately detailed ring she had ever seen. The band had flowers and vines, twisting and turning all around, and instead of a diamond, but shining just as beautifully, was a large, round pearl. And, then she noticed, carved inside the band read "αγαπημένη μοu." 

_My Beloved._

"Will you," Percy's voice said below her, startling Annabeth to look down and see her boyfriend _on one knee_ , and speaking in a dramatically serious voice, "Annabeth Chase, take this Seaweed Brain, Percy Jackson, to be my lawfully wedded wife, and hopefully not cause either of our godly parents to strike us down where we stand?" 

"P-Percy, y-you IDIOT!" Annabeth launched herself at her boyfriend, rolling them over the sand, till they were nearly touching the lake's edge. The whole time they were kissing, but weren't even aware. Breathless, they finally parted lips, with Annabeth straddling Percy's waist, glaring down at him. "Of COURSE I'll marry you! Who do you think I am?"

"I think you're the most beautiful, wonderful person in the world," Percy said, laughing and spitting out sand. "And I wished you had rolled us further into the lake so we could be a bit more dignified about this." 

"Dignified? Says the guy who proposes by wrapping the ring in a bazillion boxes for his very annoyed girlfriend to unwrap?"

"Hey, just giving you a friendly reminder that I'll always be around to drive you insane." 

"Your proposal doesn't need to remind me anything," Annabeth scoffed. She grinned and kissed him passionately. "But I accept." And she rolled them into the lake. 

Needless to say, putting on an engagement ring while making out with your Seaweed Brain of a fiancé, right after he created an air bubble to fit their heads and torsos, was the best birthday gift ever. 


End file.
